


Reconciliations

by FatalCookies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalCookies/pseuds/FatalCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sacrament of Penance and Reconciliation involves four elements: contrition for sin; confession; absolution; and penance. Where first there is sin, the rest may follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliations

_They resurrected him for nothing more than to foil the order of Skaro._

_Someone once had been asked to step up and stop the development of the ruthless race before they could even come about, but he shied away from the ends and let history hold together. He told them, he could only delay the inevitable. Now, lines were drawn and the Time Lords knew that at any day, the species would realize what had been done to prevent them. The truth would be found and the entirety of existence could come crashing down._

_But there was no war yet, and there would be no war today. Tensions could carry out in all their prideful and petty dealings, be it with lies or life._

_His was just another in the balance._

_The denizens of Skaro had allowed him a formality, one last gesture of what optimists would call humanity, and realists call appeasement. They passed on a message following his execution, concerning where his remains were to be taken. The Daleks were not yet the Daleks entirely, and though mercy was fading from their vocabulary, diplomacy had survived until this point. What was done with his ashes would be left to him and his people._

_Tensions could rise. No one could be guaranteed to win. No one wanted a war, yet._

_His final wish had been that the Doctor would take his remains back to Gallifrey. As ever, they never got that far: the Master died again, the ashes scattered, the Doctor, culpable. Unwittingly the Doctor returned to Gallifrey not with the ashes but only the_ inkling _–and the Time Lords had torn apart the TARDIS to get at the criminal within._

_When they found him it was nothing but a trace of mind and a hint of genetic strand. It took time and it took corruption, but the last wish was too interesting and the child too promising to let ordinary laws bind them. They would keep it a secret. The Master and his existence would be hidden and none outside a privileged circle would know about his fourteenth body._

_The resurrection went smoothly as it could go. He was to be confined, kept like an experiment. Studied, perhaps. An oddity along with the best of them._

_And because the request had been so specific–the Doctor taking the Master home again–the suspicions of the High Council had been piqued. One enemy asking the help of another was interest enough for them to hold not one, but two._

_And so where everything else had gone wrong, some semblance of the Master’s genius still remained:_

_He had gotten his body. He had gotten his lives back. And now he had even gotten the Doctor within his grasp, to do as he might please._


End file.
